BA Season 4: 122 - The Domino Effect
by The Barracuda
Summary: The fallout from Elisa's exposure is just starting to spread and already someone close to her is caught in the crossfire. Maria Chavez is being called out for keeping Elisa's secrets and her career is close to going down in flames.


**#122 - "The Domino Effect"**

"Character is the sum and total of a person's choices." - _P. B. Fitzwater_

_Author's Note: This story takes place immediately after #121 - Changes and runs concurrently with everything that's going to happen in the next story. This particular idea was strongest in my head and thus got fleshed out first._

_The 23rd Precinct, mid afternoon..._

Coffee was the only thing keeping her vertical right now.

She refused to listen to the news anymore. It had been non-stop chatter, speculation, opinion and barely-supported fact about gargoyles and a very intimate connection to one of her detectives and friends. The footage of Elisa and Trinity at police headquarters was being replayed ad nauseam, sparking conversation and arguments, lessons on biology and religious idiocy.

She couldn't stomach it, knowing Elisa's life had just been ripped open to its core with every secret threatening to spill out. Secrets she was a part of.

Rooting around in the fridge for the fresh cream, Maria noticed how quiet it'd gotten. Usually the 23rd was a riot of noise and activity. But the bullpen had gone quiet and Maria knew why. One of their own had just been exposed and intimately so. Some were surprised, others angry, and some figured it was only a gargoyle who could've tamed Maza. As everyone on the television speculated on the elusive lover/husband, the 23rd precinct had already gotten a good look at him a couple years back at the Halloween party. Seven foot plus, lavender, voice like a bass drum; _that wasn't a costume._ That was pure, unadulterated gargoyle alpha male and they'd shared a few beers with him. He was pleasant, charming, intelligent and didn't seem like a monster at all. Just someone who'd loved Elisa Maza as much as she'd loved him.

Maria found the cream, poured a bit into her coffee and gave it a stir. Something a little civilized.

With a fresh cup and a bellyful of microwaved pizza Maria returned to her office. Her eyes not quite looking ahead of her, she didn't notice the figure standing by her couch. It took her a moment. "Oh…" she squeaked, regarding the older, uniformed man. "Deputy Chief Ryland."

He turned and placed his hands in front of him, offering an unreadable expression. "Captain Chavez."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He motioned towards her couch, and the rumpled remains of a blanket and a pillow. "Have you been sleeping here, Maria?"

She was going to leave this morning, grab some dinner, grab some sleep, grab some sense of normal life at her apartment. At least until that first news report. "Under the circumstances," she explained, "I didn't think I should leave."

He nodded. "I understand. I was also a little surprised at the news this morning. An NYPD detective with a daughter by a gargoyle." His eyes thinned a little, tiny furrows deepening in dark skin. "One of _your_ detectives, captain."

Maria tilted her head, reading into the tone. "My apologies, deputy chief, are you insinuating something?"

"Well not outright, but..."

"Please," she urged him on, "you and I both don't appreciate equivocation."

"Captain..._Maria_, I can't help but wonder how detective Maza kept everything a secret for so long right under your nose." he said frankly. "Either she's incredibly good at covering her tracks or–"

"Or I'm not very good at my job." Maria finished for him.

"Elisa Maza is not only one of your detectives, captain, but practically a friend of the family." he continued, the tenor of his voice becoming a little less genial. "She's damn-near named after you. And I have to wonder if you didn't turn a blind eye to her private life."

Maria bit her lip and took her seat behind her desk, placing the coffee mug on the wooden surface. "I'm going to do us both a favor and ignore you said that, _sir._"

He was wary of the glare sent his way. "I'm sorry, captain, I really am."

"For what?"

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his shaved head. "Under the circumstances I'm going to have to place you on indefinite suspension."

Maria couldn't shake off the smile that inexplicably parted her lips. Here it was, the other end of the blade dropping on her neck. "And if I protest?" she asked.

"It'll be on record, but I doubt it would make any difference right now, especially with Internal Affairs."

"I understand, sir." she said resignedly.

"There's going to be a lot of questions needing answers, Maria. I suggest you prepare a good defense."

Her eyes darted up. "Do I need one?"

"Depends on what you've covered up." he explained.

She stood and dropped her knuckles to the desk's surface. "That's a hell of an accusation."

"Drop the pretense, Maria." Ryland quickly said, the change in tone abrupt enough to catch Maria off guard. "Did you know about this?"

She dropped her head and breathed. "I choose not to answer, sir."

"You choose not to answer..." he echoed, and coughed through a smile, shaking his head. "You do know that's basically tantamount to saying you're guilty."

"If that's how you see it." Maria shot back, unwavering.

"Maria, Internal Affairs is up in arms right now. One of our detectives had a daughter _by a gargoyle._ In the same precinct that housed the Task Force aimed to watch these...these beings. Good lord, Maria, I can't tell you how bad this will look for us."

"Because Maza has a daughter with wings?"

"_Because she lied._ Because she harbored these creatures, because she's a cop and lied to everyone around her for years." He dropped his hands to his sides and made a lap around her office, eventually returning to the desk. "I can't even imagine her ever being a detective again, let alone a cop at all."

Maria leaned back in her chair with a squeak. "So because she protected those she loved from harm, we turn our back on her, especially right now when she needs us the most."

His open mouth could've drawn flies and for a moment it appeared as if Ryland understood, but his responsibility weighed on him as much as it did on Maria. "I'm sorry, but my decision stands. You know the procedure. You can turn in your firearm and badge before you leave."

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Maria swung the door open into darkness and she couldn't quite shake the parallels to her life. Even the hallway lighting didn't seem to penetrate a foot into her apartment. Maria trudged inside and threw her purse and keys on the kitchen counter, leaning on the hard surface. Rubbing her face with her hands, she looked around her. Her reward for years of service and sacrifice was an empty apartment.

Hell, the woman with the gargoyle husband at least lived in a castle in the sky.

She choked back laughter and it ended with a shudder. Sick of the darkness, Maria slipped through the two-bedroom apartment, flipping every light switch and every lamp.

But her apartment was still a tomb; even with most of the lights on shadows loomed long on every wall. And Manhattan's neverending background clatter couldn't quite penetrate the eerie silence. She wanted to throw on some music and turn the volume dial until it snapped off, getting lost in noise and bass and pissing off the neighbors.

But she'd decided on something soft for background ambience; maybe she could trick her senses into thinking they were voices, that she was surrounded by people and friends. Beside the stereo was a wooden table with a rosewood box perched on top. She grabbed the small brass latch and lifted the lid off, revealing her private stash. A few bottles of high-end spirits with a few different sized glasses and Maria quickly decided in which bottle to drown herself.

The bourbon.

Grabbing a heavy tumbler from the tray she danced to the kitchen, opened the freezer and dropped a couple cubes in. She poured herself a half glass of honey-gold, swirled it to drop the temperature just those few precious degrees and took a swig.

This was usually a reward for a job well done, whether it was bringing down a prostitution ring or just plowing through a pile of paperwork; a little taste of rebellion for the cold and unyielding captain of detectives at the 23rd. Now it simply served to drown her sorrows and numb that little voice at the back of her brain. Usually she'd relish the bourbon slowly, stretching the ritual out a little bit to make it last.

But the glass went down in one fell swoop and she found herself quickly pouring another.

Bourbon this renowned, this vintage and at this particularly high price shouldn't be guzzled like a college freshman, but Maria wasn't in the mood to care. It was here, it was good and it was spreading to her toes.

Another gulp. Her throat burned and she sniffed hard, blinking the tears away.

She kicked off her heels, without a damn to where they landed and tumbled, and let herself collapse into the embrace of her couch. Her fingers rubbed the etched glass as she stared at the wall. She happened to catch a glimpse of her diploma and promotion plaques and raised her glass. "To the death of my career." she said and swigged the drink. She pressed a hand to the underside of her nose. "Damnit..."

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_Castle Wyvern_

They'd woken up to Jason Canmore sitting pensively in front of them. He didn't offer much for an explanation but a simple "_You need to see this._"

Guiding the clan to the nearest television, he surfed through the news channels and the footage of Elisa and Trinity. They were forced to watch the same footage and opinions and verbal diarrhea Jason had been absorbing for the last day. Her secret was out and they figured the fallout would come eventually.

After an hour Hudson couldn't stand it and snapped the television off in his little chamber, sitting in the darkness and brooding much like his missing former leader. "Ah, Goliath, lad, where are ye...?" he whispered. "Elisa needs you." He wrenched himself from the barcalounger and left the room; maybe he'd find Liberty, somewhere being doted on by her clan.

He padded through Wyvern's empty corridors trying to find any signs of life and made it as far as the castle's dining area when he caught something in the air. Hudson turned at the scent before he even heard the heels on the cobblestones. She wasn't the first person he'd expect to come sashaying into the castle.

Maria Chavez suddenly appeared through a doorway to the side, actually bumping her shoulder into the threshold before righting herself.

Stray hairs were dangling haphazardly from the bun, and her expression seemed a little melted. So did her posture, so did her half-lidded eyes. The smell of her he knew intimately but it mingled with something else. There was something new in the mix, something peppery. Charred oak. "Maria...?" he whispered.

She seemed to react to her name. Or his voice. Or his presence. "Hi, Hudson."

"Not that I mind, lass, but what are ye doin' here?"

"I was suspended today."

Hudson reared back and closed his eyes. The ripples in the pond were only getting bigger. "Oh, Maria..."

"Oh Maria." she echoed playfully. "Oh poor Maria."

It was just a hint but Hudson could pick out the slur to a few words here and there and he thinned his eyes. Sorcery? No, it was something a little more mundane. For a time-displaced tenth century gargoyle Hudson wasn't quite aware of every spirit the humans had concocted but he figured she'd had a nip of something before coming.

"I was just sitting in my apartment after being told to go home by the deputy chief, drinking and brooding and drinking some more. Great bourbon, by the way."

_Bourbon_, Hudson mused. Of course. Maria's little reward and her secret vice; they'd shared a few glasses together. But it never got past a few glasses. _This_ looked like half the bottle.

She came around the massive dining table, using a hand to steady her gait. "I was accused of lying and covering up secrets. I'm sure I'll be called in front of the IAB right quick."

"Is this because of Elisa?"

The expression that settled on lovely features was unreadable, as if she was willing away the sense of blame. "Of course it is. But she had to do what she did, didn't she? I would have for _my_ child. _I would've walked through hell for my child!_" She stopped and pressed the back of her hand to her mouth before continuing. "I was told to prepare a defense against all the little white lies I told. And I find myself without much of a defense to give."

"Ye did what ye had to t' protect yuir clan."

"I did, _didn't I?_" she emphatically agreed, a little too emphatic. "I told lies to save lives, whether it was best for the city or not. God that is so elegant, Hudson. I wonder if I can go in front of a board of inquiry and tell them I lied about one of my detectives marrying a gargoyle and living in David Xanatos' castle or that I'm actually sleeping with a gargoyle myself. I'm sure they'd reinstate me like that." She snapped her fingers and Hudson actually flinched at the sharp sound it made. "Happy ending for all..."

She was five sheets to the wind, Hudson knew; nothing like anger and frustration to help a bottle of gut-rot to go down smoothly. "Ye didna drive here, did ye?"

"Taxi cab." Maria explained. "I told him to aim for the magic castle in the sky. And here I am, still swimming in my lies."

He couldn't do anything but agree, "Aye, up t' th' neck it seems."

"Always that far," she held up her thumb and forefinger with an inch in between, "from drowning. I shouldn't be here I suppose, I'm just stepping back into the quicksand but I'm guilty anyways. I can only hope to spill my guts as much as I'm allowed and hopefully I'll elicit some sympathy. Maybe I'll remind them of the baby I lost–"

"_We_ lost." Hudson

"Right, of course, _we_ lost. Maybe if I break down crying I can convince a few bleeding hearts. Maybe you can come along. Let's get everything out into the open!" she shouted to the ceiling, lifting her hands and damning whatever force in the universe that happened to be listening in.

But to Hudson she was rambling. "Maria..." he tried.

"Let's just go down to Internal Affairs and swing that sword of yours around–!"

"_Maria._"

The growl sobered her for a second and she strangled a laugh, backstepping slightly and gesturing with a trembling hand. She seemed to come out of her fugue. "...'m sorry."

"It's all right."

"No, no it's not." she argued. "I'm just not processing this well. I tried my best to swallow everything because I knew what I did was right."

"Ye did. Ye protected Elisa." Hudson protested.

"And I lived with that decision but I also knew the risk of said secret. I knew it could blow up in my face but I thought it was worth it to protect her, her family..._and you_."

He could only force a small nod. She'd carried much on her shoulders.

"And now look. Here we are. Elisa's been outed, and hell, I won't even be demoted, oh they'll skip right over that and just fire my ass." She placed her fingers over one half of her face. "Twenty years down the drain..."

This was enough; she was going to collapse into a puddle on the floor. He quickly reached out for her and pulled her close, closing his wings around her like Goliath had so many times with Elisa, if only to keep her on her feet.

"Hudson, I..." she sputtered like an engine running out of gas. "I didn't know where else to go...that apartment just seemed so big and so small and so damned empty all at the same time."

"Aye."

"I've worked so hard and now...it's crumbling." she whispered into the breadth of his chest, fingers unconsciously combing through silver hair.

"Ye must have faith." Hudson said back.

"I've been running on faith alone for too long." Maria responded wretchedly. "It would be nice to have something concrete."

"Like a sleeping gargoyle?"

She clenched her teeth against the strangled laughter and whispered, "Please don't make me laugh. I'm trying to be miserable."

"I'm sorry, 'tis instinct."

"Always protecting." she muttered.

"Like I breathe th' air." he added.

She was content to stay in his arms if only for the fact she was a little unsteady on her feet and her head was swimming from the bourbon, but the strong arms and pleasant leathery musk of the old Scottish gargoyle was an incentive all on its own.

But he had to go and spoil the moment. "Do ye blame Elisa?" Hudson asked quietly.

Before her alcohol-addled brain had the chance to think on it, Maria shook her head emphatically. "No...she's as much of a victim as I am. She stands to suffer more than I do...but..."

"I know." he nodded, preventing her from actually having to say it. Deep down he knew there was resentment, of being put in this position, but she'd quietly taken on the responsibility as she always did. "I know..."

"Hudson?"

"Yes?"

"I think I might've drunk-dialed my sister."

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Her sister. They never saw eye to eye. Maria was the responsible one, Luisa the younger rabblerouser and when Maria made the decision to join the police force, Luisa was incensed. The police back in their younger days didn't quite treat minorities with the greatest respect and now her sister wanted to be a part of that. Part of the problem.

Maria insisted she could do some good and Luisa scoffed at the entire trope of fighting the system from within, telling her sister in no uncertain terms it was an idiotic dream.

Their paths diverged quickly afterward. It was made worse after Carlos' death in the line of duty; what should've brought them together only wedged the divide. Maria would get sporadic phonecalls and a few postcards but their relationship had basically been severed.

"Maria?"

A voice was calling to her. Her eyes fluttered to thin slits; the world was still on its side and blurry as all hell. "..mmm...Hudson...?"

"No."

The different voice helped to focus her eyes. Same build, different color. "Broadway...?"

He nodded, standing over her, appearing even more massive than usual. "You doing okay?"

Her mouth was dry; Maria half expected to cough up a wad of cotton balls and she licked her lips. "...I don't know yet..."

Broadway was sympathetic. "Yeah."

She languidly shifted position in the pile of sheets, bracing her forearm against the bed to push herself up. She was vaguely aware her jacket and shoes were missing. "What time is it?"

"About one a.m."

She'd arrived at the castle just before ten, Maria thought and tried to connect numbers in a numb half-sleep. "How much did Hudson tell you?"

"Actually he was pretty ambiguous. I think he was trying to preserve your dignity, but..."

She looked up. "But?"

Broadway put a finger against the side of his nose. "You can't disguise the smell of bourbon."

Maria smiled tiltedly. "No, I suppose you can't." She forced herself up from the bed and immediately grabbed her temple as something throbbed through her skull; suddenly every soft sound in the room was like a marching band. "God..." she winced. "Word of advice, Broadway, don't shotgun a bottle of bourbon unless you're willing to pay for it."

"Noted." he said and stood up, waving his hand to a nearby table. "I brought you something to eat, if you can keep it down."

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Maria breathed through her nose and stretched to see what Broadway had laid out for her. Something piquant wafted from the bowl. "Stew?"

"Kind of, red curry noodle soup. I made it for Elisa a few times when she wasn't feeling well. She loved it."

She had to admit, it smelled good and hunger was overwhelming the splitting headache. "Good for hangovers?"

"Can't be bad for them." he shrugged. "But Hudson figured you needed a good meal and get some meat on those bones."

She raised one, perfectly arched eyebrow towards the big gargoyle. "He's fattening me up?"

"He's taking care of you even if you refuse to yourself."

She half-remembered Elisa having this same argument with Goliath, his protective streak and her stubborn streak clashing over her choice of diet or lack thereof. It was cute when it wasn't happening to her. "You didn't have to go to so much trouble." she sighed.

Broadway smiled that genial smile. "It's okay. I haven't really had the chance to cook with everything that's been happening."

"I understand. Lord do I understand."

Broadway grabbed the tray and brought it to her bedside. The tangy-sweet smell matched the presentation; steaming orange broth, rice noodles, chunks of chicken, onion, scallions and garnished with basil and cilantro. It looked ripped from the page of a cookbook. "Go ahead, try a spoonful."

Maria half-grinned and ladled the flat spoon into the steaming soup, putting it to her mouth. Her expression was enough to let Broadway know he'd outdone himself. "Okay, that's good..."

"Thanks."

"Does everyone get this kind of five-star service or just the rambling drunk?"

"Well, you looked like you needed some pampering after...you know..."

She nodded, mouth full of soup. She couldn't imagine what she looked like stumbling through Wyvern and only had a wisp of recall when she hit the kitchen and appeared in front of Hudson.

"And maybe because I like talking with you." Broadway revealed, sitting beside her and trying not to shift the mattress too much with his bulk. "If we were human, you might be considered my step-mother."

Touchy subject, Maria mused, and offered a proxy, "Or a rookery mother?"

Broadway was impressed by the lingo. "Yeah. I guess I'm starting to look at you as something other than just a clan elder."

"Oof..." Maria reacted to the term with a half-serious pucker. "I'm not that old."

"Being an elder's not about age but experience and standing." Broadway tried to explain before the captain thought he might be insinuating something about her age. "You're a captain in the NYPD."

"For now..."

"Don't say that."

Maria dropped the spoon in the bowl with a little splash and looked up from her meal with pensive eyes. She was tired and tonight, she looked it. "It's a very real truth I'm looking down the gun barrel at, Broadway. And if the entire truth was known, do you think I'd survive an inquiry?"

His big mouth flattened. "I don't know." he said helplessly. "It's the same thing we're worried about for Elisa."

"Yeah. You and me both." she nodded, and went quiet for a moment. "Besides, Hudson and I aren't married. But I guess gargoyles don't quite take the pomp and circumstance of a wedding into consideration when calling a couple mated in the eyes of the clan."

"Well, it's a little more involved but, I guess you're right."

She sighed and kneaded her fingers to her temple. "Tell you the truth, Broadway, I really don't know the status of our relationship." she said quietly and regretfully. "We keep trading between infrequent lovers and committed partners. We're somewhere in the nebulous in-between."

Broadway didn't know if he wanted to walk this particular road with her, considering the tone and the fact she was still half-full of bourbon. "You've been through a lot." he said at length.

"We all have. And I don't feel in the mood to compare pain."

"Sorry."

She'd just realized she'd come off as a little callous, seeing the big gargoyle shrink from her. "No, no, _I'm_ sorry." Maria whispered, grabbing his hand with her own. "I'm just...I've been reliving my entire life for the last twelve hours and all the choices I've made and the regrets I have..."

"And did you come to a conclusion?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe when I sober up." She reached the end of the soup; putting the spoon on the tray and lifted the bowl to her mouth and finished the rest with a slurp. "So what's a girl gotta do to get another bowl around here?"

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Having polished off another bowl of noodles and a few glasses of water to try and clear the cobwebs, Maria had the choice of returning home and wallowing in self pity or staying at the castle. Since she was already here and already neck deep, she figured she'd spend a little time here before sunrise.

And maybe by instinct, she found herself a few floors below the castle proper, in the Eyrie's infirmary. Maria knew there was someone she needed to see, maybe to give the entire situation a little more perspective. But once steady her gait had slowed as she approached the infirmary entrance and Maria eventually dwindled to a dead halt.

She knew this little hospital intimately. She'd bled here. Lost a baby here. Watched as one detective died and another fell into a coma here. And now she was walking back into enough horribly painful memories to drown her on her feet.

Maria clenched her fists and willed herself on. Coming through the door and ignoring the antiseptic smell, she looked around her. The path diverged between the hospital and Doctor Pierce's office and Maria decided to try and wade through the disaster area of Pierce's inner sanctum. Dodging things discarded on the floor and shelves stacked with equipment perched precariously on flimsy shelves, she finally found him hunched over his desk, scribbling notes on several pieces of paper at once.

Either he was sketching out the incredible complexity of a gargoyle genome or writing a preface to his book.

"Hello, Dr. Pierce."

Alan whirled around, almost like a mad scientist being caught sewing together a corpse and peered through the salt-and-pepper strands. "_Maria._" he said pleasantly. "Good to see you."

"Considering the circumstances."

His smile faded and he nodded. "Yeah..."

Maria noticed his reaction and tilted her head towards him. "I take it you heard?"

He made a weird, ambiguous expression, sheepish even, as if he might invoke a certain wrath. "Even down here in the dungeon," he sighed, "news still gets around."

"Well, glad to see my misery is known on every floor."

He sympathized. "I'll tell you, Maria, I'm also waiting for the hammer to drop. But we both got involved because we knew our presence and our ability to protect them would save lives."

"Maybe..." she said inaudibly and turned away from the doctor.

Alan noticed the direction. "Do you want to see him?"

She nodded and Pierce followed her from the office. As she approached, Maria's eyes settled on the infirmary's only permanent resident, his bed near the window. "How is he?"

"Unchanged. His Glasgow Coma scale is still reading a three, very low and you're aware that anyone usually reading under an eight rarely wakes up. There has been some brain activity, but it's marginal, comes in spikes. It's encouraging but..."

"Not encouraging enough." Maria finished, dragging a chair towards the bedside and dropping down beside the prone form of Matt Bluestone. She noticed the tubes up his nostrils and down his throat, the I.V. threaded into his arm and the heart monitor clip on his hand. Morbidly, Maria thought, without all the medical equipment, he looked like he was sleeping. The scar from the bullet was just a little white line in his forehead now, almost imperceptible if no one knew where to look. "Do you think he's ever going to come out of this?"

"It's been six months." Pierce said clinically. "Every day that passes I have less and less confidence he'll ever wake up."

She took the point blank confession like a punch to the gut. "Do you think we did the right thing?" she asked quietly, fingers curling around Matt's hand. "Not informing his family?"

His shrug translated through his threadbare labcoat. "I can't really answer that because I don't know myself." Alan confessed. "But if you want the honest, horrifying truth, I think Matt will eventually worsen and die soon and any argument concerning the ethics of misinformation will be rendered moot."

Maria shuddered and squeezed his cold hand even harder.

"And maybe we spared his family the additional pain of watching him deteriorate."

Of course the logic was sound but it didn't make her feel any better. "He's remarkably clean shaven for a coma victim."

"The daily duty nurse takes care of that after she cleans him." Pierce explained. "I've also given the man a good whack with a razor here and there."

Maria grazed a hand over his cheek, feeling the stubble prick sensitive flesh. "Well, I think he's due for another go around." she said. "Where's the kit?"

"I'll grab it for you."

As Pierce ducked out of the infirmary to grab the shaving kit, Maria grabbed a towel and a bowl of warm water and returned to Matt's bedside. By the time she set herself up, Pierce had laid a black bag on the bed near his hand. Maria opened the leather case and inspected the contents; shaving cream, brush, salve, an electric shaver and an older straight razor with a leather strop. The smell alone sent her down a winding path of memories and she did her best to ignore the brimming recollection of how she always enjoyed the scent of Carlos' aftershave.

Intrigued by the old-school straight razor, with a flick of her wrist Maria unsheathed the razor from its protective brass cover and inspected the blade. It needed some attention. She grabbed the strop and started honing the blade back and forth over the leather surface until she was satisfied any microscopic burr was smoothed from the blade's edge.

She squirted a bit of foam into the palm of her hand and began massaging it over Matt's five-o'clock-shadow with the brush, taking her time to perfectly cover the entire red patch of stubble. Throwing the towel over her forearm, Maria took the blade and readied it over Matt's left cheek. She slowly drew it down his skin, satisfied with how cleanly it took the hair off. She withdrew the razor, shook it off in the bowl of water and wiped it clean on her towel.

"Practiced hand." Alan observed from behind.

Maria didn't blink, taking another meticulous swipe. "I've had experience."

He smiled, watched for a moment with his hands in his labcoat pockets and eventually receded into the background, leaving Maria to her task and returning to whatever work he was previously lost in.

Maria finished the left side, moving gently to the neck and chin, all while avoiding the tubes. "I'll try not to nick you, Bluestone." she whispered, and noticed his closed eyes would occasionally twitch, but he remained stubbornly, deathly still. "Hmmph," she chuckled, "for a moment, I expected a sarcastic response. What I wouldn't give to hear you speak again."

She curved the blade around his pointed chin, finishing down the center of his neck.

"Or try and sell me on any of those conspiracy theories about aliens in New York or the Illuminati."

Grabbing him gently by the nose, she moved the oxygen tubes and shaved the upper lip in short, controlled strokes.

"You know, I didn't tell you this but I loved hearing the banter between you and Maza. I know she wasn't thrilled about having a partner but you wore her down. And you two developed a bond, enough that she invited you into this world."

She gently turned his head to start on the other side.

"And I'm sure she regrets that decision."

Washing the stubble and foam in the bowl, she puckered and scrunched her lips.

"No, Matt, I'm wrong, I'm sorry. I don't think she regretted it at all, especially since you pushed so hard."

She curled the blade around his jawline, using her fingers to stretch the skin taught.

"You were such a good friend to her, a good friend to all of them. You helped keep her secrets."

A little bit left on the neck and Maria cautiously cleaned up the sensitive area where the neck met the collarbone.

"We both did. We made our choice and I guess we paid for it..." She leaned back and inspected her work. Matt almost looked like he was sleeping, those eyes ready to flutter open at any moment. "But it was worth it, wasn't it, Bluestone? Worth keeping Elisa and her family safe."

She used the towel to wipe away the last little bits of shaving foam and cupped Matt's cheek.

"We took an oath to protect our city, and we took the same oath for Elisa and the people she loves. The people _we_ love."

She dropped her head and breathed. Maria washed the razor off, dried it, sheathed it and put all the paraphernalia back into the leather case.

"People we'll protect with our lives."

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Back in the castle, Maria roamed the corridors, surprised by how much of the floorplan she'd memorized. The first few times here she'd almost gotten lost, at least until a random gargoyle would appear to lead her through the labyrinth.

She could hear voices trickling down one particular corridor and she was drawn to them like a siren song. They crescendoed at the large media room and Maria peered through the doorway to see a few clan members seated on several couches.

Elisa's little sister Beth was leaning over one of them. "Elisa left some breast milk in the fridge. And if she's gone too long, there's a special formula Pierce wants us to use."

"Yeah, how's about you go prepare some, hmm?"

She cocked her head. "Are we a little weirded out by the breast milk, Mr. Hawkins?"

"_No._" Todd evaded. "I just...think you should prepare it while I hold the baby."

"Coward." Beth muttered as she headed to the kitchen.

He turned and found his wife shaking her head at him. "What?"

"_Now_ you're grossed out by bodily fluids?" Annika scolded him. "You know I'll probably start breastfeeding when _this_," she pointed down at her big belly, "eventually hatches."

"Well, it's sexy when _you_ do it."

She rolled her eyes. "Now kids..." Maria slipped in behind him. "There's a baby in the room."

Todd angled himself to see Maria hovering behind him. It brought the collection of blankets in his arms into better view and Maria couldn't help but smile. "Welcome back to the land of the living, captain."

Her eyebrows creased; every so often her vision would blur and her balance would teeter. "Not quite yet." she admitted.

He nodded fervently, from experience. "I've been there." Todd smiled.

"How's our new addition?"

Todd returned his attention to the bundle in his lap and the little purple newborn. Liberty had been mercifully quiet, even without the presence of her mother. "Well, a day in and I haven't lost her yet."

Maria watched him and the little girl for a moment, seeing the man dangle his fingers in front of her and entrance the little girl. She couldn't hold the maternal instincts at bay any longer. She came around the couch, sat down beside him and expectantly held out her hands. "May I?"

Todd was all too happy to pass the baby on. "Please. Knock yourself out."

Liberty was carefully delivered into her arms and her next breath rippled through her chest. The little girl pawed at the air, seeing the change in scenery and scent and Maria just took a moment to marvel at her. That lavender color had bloomed since her birth, becoming so vibrant it was like she'd been painted in watercolors. Her wings were cloaked around her shoulders and she could feel the tail squirming under the blanket. Maria leaned in and allowed the tiny hands within grasping distance. Liberty took advantage of the proximity and ran her hands across Maria's face. She'd retucked and retied her hair up so there wasn't any danger of Liberty grasping a tendril or two and giving it a good yank.

"Hello, you..." she whispered. "I heard you had a rough time the last few months."

Liberty gurgled in response.

"You are gorgeous, you know that? Maza's second little miracle. I am going to enjoy watching you and your sister grow up..."

So entranced she didn't notice the footsteps signify a newcomer to the room. A gentle hand came down on her shoulder and Maria turned, especially noticing the color. That hand could twist steel but cupping most of her shoulder it was only gentle enough to get her attention, and strong enough to knead the muscle in a protective gesture; she twisted and found Hudson behind her.

His fang-filled smile was better than a shot of adrenaline. "Feelin' better?"

"Much."

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Her first day of her suspension was spent in an old t-shirt and a pair of sweats. She'd come home from the castle and got a few hours sleep before reluctantly dragging herself out of bed to face the day.

She'd yet to hear from Maza but she didn't expect to. Somewhere in the back of her mind an anemic voice screamed about how she was owed at least an explanation or an apology, but Maria knew Elisa was already living her worst nightmare through the revelation of her relationship with Goliath.

Maria didn't have as much to lose.

The news reports were the same. Without anything new to add they were regurgitating the same footage, photos and opinions. The city was obviously frothing at the mouth for any new information. She snapped the television off with a snort and flung the remote to the couch. Hopefully it would get lost between the cushions.

A little lunch, some research into what she could face, half a carton of orange juice to keep her hydrated, the minutes passed by like molasses.

The waiting was the worst; somewhere half a city away a little think-tank of bureaucratic higher-ups were deciding her fate and she figured without the context that went hand in hand with the lies she told, they weren't going to be merciful. And, she mused, this is when her fealties became muddled. Internal Affairs was often known for dispensing quick justice, dropping the hammer on officers having disregarded or even completely breaking the vow they all took without as much as a look back. And Maria being the consummate police officer, she was often in favor of the harsh methods if only to weed out bad cops. Stains on the department.

Sometimes though, in rare cases, there was a story to go along with the transgression.

When Elisa returned from her Avalon journey, Maria fought for her despite being fed a lie because she knew her detective. Without the facts, all Maria could do was argue Elisa's character to the board of inquiry. Black and white quickly blended to gray. And here she was hoping someone would rush to _her_ defense...

Suddenly, and enough to make Maria jump out of her sweatpants, her front door bent under the force of a heavy knock. Her heart bouncing in her ribcage, she pushed herself from the counter and quickly headed to the door. She grabbed the knob and stopped; her brain caught up to the muscle memory. Fear, doubt and every other conceivable emotion quickly ran through her; she figured it could be anyone from Internal Affairs, a reporter wanting dirt on Maza or even, frighteningly enough, someone wearing a Guild mask and she'd already been under threat of death from one of those spineless, faceless executioners before. Maria's extra firearm was buried in a small safe in her bedroom and here she was about to whip open her front door to god knows who.

She peered through the peephole and her jaw dropped, along with her stomach. This was the last person she expected. The door creaked open and Maria appeared in the threshold.

"Maria."

Maria just stared at the woman in the form-fitting trenchcoat. "_Luisa_."

She stood expectantly in the corridor, hands clasped in front of her. "You going to invite me in or should we just yell at each other in the hall?"

Maria gestured with a hand into the apartment and the woman sidestepped her, walking inside. She followed, seeing the brunette darting her eyes around the apartment as if she was a drill sergeant inspecting the troops' barracks. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The woman ignored the question and continued her visual exploration. Everything was in its place as usual, her sister so damned meticulous.

"Luisa..."

The woman whirled on her high heel, long coattails pirouetting around shapely legs. "I got a message last night," she explained, "from a drunken woman."

Maria ducked her head and suddenly became interested in the carpet. Memories coalesced.

"I was surprised to see your number in my messages and even more surprised to hear the ever stolid captain Maria Chavez slurring her words and telling me how she was suspended, and how she finally lived up to my disappointment."

It was starting to come back, Maria half-remembering spilling her guts to an answering machine. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...get you involved. And I sure as hell didn't expect to see you."

"Well," the woman smiled in spite of herself, "I couldn't quite ignore that particular message, could I?"

"Luisa..."

The woman held up her cellphone, dialed her messages and turned the speaker up. "_Hi, Luisa, it's your sister. Maria in case you've forgotten. I don't know where you are but I'd just like to let you know that I was suspended today, and you can add this to your list of reasons why you hate my guts. I lied, Luisa, I've been lying for years for a friend and her friends and now it's all caught up to me. I don't know what's going to happen but I'm pretty sure I'll be out of a job by the end of the week. And there might be some truths that'll come out about my own personal life and I'm sure you'll want to disown me by the end. Luisa, what do you know about gargoyles?_"

Maria closed her eyes and didn't dare open them again for fear of seeing her sister's damning expression.

"It starts to ramble on from there. Something about the Hudson river, and a castle, but..." she stopped, and scowled, "what really got me is the fact you never mentioned you were shot in an attack on the precinct and lost the baby."

Her eyes shot open and Maria stared at her younger sister.

Luisa was incensed. Her face clenched. "Good god, Maria, _you were pregnant?!_"

Maria tried to speak but couldn't form a single sound, let alone any words to defend herself.

"I can't believe this!" she hollered at her sister, filling the apartment. "You were pregnant..."

"Yes..." Maria managed.

"And you were shot."

Fingers unconsciously rubbing across the tiny scar on her stomach, Maria whispered, "I lost the baby, Luisa."

Her shoulders slumped and Luisa turned away, doing circles in the living room. She shook the anger out with her hands and swiveled on her sister. "_Why didn't you tell me?_"

Her strength returned, and so did her voice. "Because I was in an incredible amount of pain," Maria said forcefully, "both physically and emotionally, and I was almost killed by a mole in my own precinct, which turned out to be part of a terrorist group that was murdering people for even being remotely connected to anything gargoyle."

"So what, you tried to protect me?"

"In a way." Maria laughed slyly. "But part of me figured you wouldn't–"

"That I wouldn't be concerned that my sister was shot?" Luisa concluded the thought. "How heartless do you think I am?"

"Is this a trick question, Luisa?"

Lovely features much like Maria's darkened at the implication. "That's unfair." she mewled, and stomped forward. "That is so goddamned unfair."

"I've barely heard from you in seven years, Luisa." Maria shot back, seeing the beginnings of an old argument starting to surface. "We've barely even seen each other. Hell, I don't even know if you still live in New York."

"Long Island, actually."

Maria shrugged and held up her hands to illustrate her point. "Of course. Suburbs?"

"Condo."

"Sounds nice." she played along. "Which floor?"

Luisa's entire form stiffened from tip to toe, her spine straightening at her sister's infuriating cynicism. "Stop trying to change the subject, Maria. You should have told me...god, Mar...you lost a baby..."

The smirk dropped from her lips and Maria shivered. Hearing her sister say it out loud lent sudden weight to it all. "Yeah...and frankly I couldn't care less what you or the rest of the world have to say."

"You're the one who called me, remember?" Luisa shook her cellphone at her sister, proving the tractable police captain had needed to reach out, even if it took a bottle of bourbon to summon the courage. "Maybe you needed to tell someone, captain, instead of keeping it all inside like a good soldier."

"Maybe...or maybe it was the alcohol."

A hand rubbed down one half of her face and Luisa breathed out the scream she felt brewing in her chest. She wandered for a second, taking small steps around the apartment living room, until coming full circle and facing her sister again. "Listen," she started, "I know we haven't been close–_for years_–and I'm not going to get into the semantics of whose fault it was and why but...if you think I wouldn't be there for my sister when she lost a baby..."

Maria leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. "I just...couldn't deal with that particular drama, Luisa. Not while lying in a hospital bed with an open wound in my stomach."

Her eyes widened only slightly at Maria's confession. "Fair enough."

"I should've told you," she said, her voice barely a whisper above the sound of traffic eight floors below, "I just...something inside of me died that night and I think I'm still trying to put myself back together."

Luisa's heart lurched and surprisingly, as much as she and Maria had been at each other's throats, it went out to her sister. "And so you just bottled everything up."

"It was all I could do."

Something threaded through her windpipe, a hard breath. "Like a good soldier." With a shrug Luisa headed towards the living room and the view beyond the balcony.

Maria remained where she was, staring down at the floor, silent and browbeaten. A clink of something caught her ears. She raised her head; Luisa was into her stash.

Having rummaged through her liquor cabinet, she held a crystal tumbler in her hand and hoisted it to ask permission. "Mind if I...?"

"Go ahead."

Tracing her fingertips over the myriad of bottles, Luisa was struck by the inventory. "You always had the best stuff..." she said. Choosing a dark rum, Luisa poured herself a glass and touched it to pale-red lips. "Do you often drink alone, Mar?"

"Only when I'm facing the end of my career."

It didn't read as a joke; more as an affirmation of where her life was immediately headed. Luisa studied her sister. "You still haven't told me why."

Maria peeled from the wall and approached with a languid gait. For a moment she said nothing, just watched her little sister drain her good rum and trying to avoid her reproaching gaze. "I don't know if I should."

"You mentioned gargoyles...I thought it was an urban legend."

"And I was hoping it would stay that way."

"And how does the subject of gargoyles have to do with your suspension?" she asked.

"I shouldn't tell you, Luisa."

"Because you can't trust me?"

"Because the less you know, the better." Maria clarified, passing by her sister and soaking in the view of midday Manhattan. "For your own safety."

She opened her mouth for second until it clamped shut. Her teeth clacked. The frustration leaked out in a smoky breath. "Maybe I should get you drunk." she whispered under her breath. "It might reopen the vault."

But Maria's ears were sharp and she'd picked out every muted word. "I've had enough for one day."

"Fine. If you won't tell me what's going to get you fired, then answer me this."

She turned. "What?"

"Maria," Luisa put her glass down and held her sister in place with a heavy gaze, "_who was the father?_"

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

The take-out containers littered the coffee table, some with a pair of chopsticks stabbed into whatever noodle, meat or vegetable dish happened to be inside. Maria was hungry and insisted on drowning her sorrows on several helpings of Thai food; she said she knew a place and Luisa had to admit she was feeling a little peckish.

Sitting opposite each other, Maria helped herself to another batch of pad thai while her sister dug into the last of the garlic pork ribs, struggling to keep the spicy meat and the heaping pile of rice on her chopsticks. A few grains loosed from the pile and she quickly stuffed it into her mouth before the whole thing spilled into her lap.

"You were always bad with chopsticks." Maria told her, watching her sister struggle.

"I know." Luisa said between mouthfuls and tapped the container with her balsa wood utensils. "This is actually pretty good..."

"I order from this place at least once a week. I was put in the mood by a friend and his incredibly good soup."

Another mouthful of pork ribs and Luisa responded, "Well, good choice. The take-outs much better in Manhattan."

"Then why'd you move? You loved it here."

"Needed a change. New job. New life. I think you can relate."

Maria didn't immediately answer. One life had already been torn away, another damaged to the point where it was almost irreparable and it took everything she had to keep that particular part of her life from being swallowed whole. "Yeah, I can."

Both sisters looked up at the same time and awkwardness like a teenager's first kiss sat like a heavy fog over both of them.

As Maria chewed through the last bite of her noodles, she was surprised they'd gone about half an hour without yelling at or insulting each other. Maybe it was the food. Or maybe, it was something else entirely. They both figured the other was waiting for a snide remark or an excuse to start another argument but both of them couldn't summon whatever urge there was waiting at the base of their throats. "What happened to us, Luisa?" Maria asked suddenly, discarding her empty plate to the coffee table.

The younger woman smirked and shook her head, chin length strands of hair dancing on either cheek. "Life, I suppose. We were always on opposite sides."

"Then I joined the police."

Luisa chewed through whatever was in her mouth before speaking. "Wasn't too impressed with that. You and I grew up here, were molded by how those in authority looked down on us and then you ended up joining the Empire."

"I needed to make a change." Maria said. "I needed to fight back and I couldn't do much as a voice in a crowd of millions. And I think I've done well in the force."

Her mouth thin, lips pressed together, Luisa had to admit her sister's career track and subsequent record had been impressive. "I still didn't like it."

"Well, yeah, maybe you were right after all. Especially after Carlos..." Maria trailed off.

Hearing her sister's voice fade to nothingness, Luisa couldn't help but feel the brunt of her own guilt gnawing away at the back of her skull. She breathed evenly, "Carlos getting killed didn't reflect on you or your choice, Maria, even if I might've insinuated otherwise."

"You did." Maria said pointedly.

She nodded and didn't meet her sister's accusing glare. "I was angry and I thought I was vindicated." she explained. "And if I had to guess as to what happened to us, it might be that."

"Just surprised to hear you admit it."

"It's been ten years, Mar, we've both had time to wallow in anger and self-pity. You at least had your career to get lost in. Me," she raised her eyes and shrugged, "I had two husbands."

Halfway through a sip of wine, Maria lurched forward before she spit it out in surprise. She made a sound through her neck and quickly brought a hand up to catch whatever might spill out.

"The third's in that new condo of mine."

"Jesus, Luisa..."

She smiled at her sister's overblown reaction and waved her off. "You'd like number three. He's saucy."

Maria shook her head and figured this was just vintage Luisa. "Any nieces and nephews I don't know about?" she blurted incredulously.

"Not yet. But Frank seems like the fatherly type. We've talked about it, but it hasn't gone beyond that."

"Want my advice?" Maria offered.

"Sure."

"Take that chance, Luisa. Before it's all ripped away."

She nodded, knowing her sister was speaking from experience. But children and her choice of lifestyle were often incompatible. She fell back into the embrace of the couch, staring through the far wall. "Maybe..."

"Or, on the other hand, picturing you as a mother is the most insane thing I've ever imagined."

"Look who's talking." she shot back, and immediately regretted it. Seeing her sister angle her head and cross one leg over the other, her face soured like she'd swallowed a lemon. "I'm sorry, it was impulse."

"It's okay." Maria said gently.

Both sisters trying to wait out the awkward moment, it would be Luisa to speak first. "You've yet to tell me who the father was."

Her head started nodding almost imperceptibly; Maria knew she'd been a little less than talkative about her romantic life. But the phonecall she'd made to the castle a couple hours ago had the chance of blowing this entire conversation out of the water. "Sometimes it's better to show you rather than tell you."

"Oh, and when is this mystery man due to arrive?"

Maria leaned back and peered out the window. In that sliver between skyscrapers, the sky was still a dark turquoise-indigo, layered towards the horizon with crimson and orange as the sun slowly descended. "A little after sunset."

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

"Where'd you get this?"

Maria swirled the ruby liquid in the wine glass. A few bubbles swam from bottom to top. "It's an organic wine I got at a farmer's market."

"So, hippies?"

"Probably stomped the grapes themselves."

Luisa regarded her own glass for a moment, setting her jaw. It cricked. She eventually shrugged and put her lips to the glass rim. "It's not bad."

Maria smiled in spite of herself. She knew she might regret it but she'd uncorked a bottle of wine to hopefully make things a little less awkward. Her sister was right; with a little liquid courage the banter between her and Luisa had come easier than a few hours ago and she was surprised once the drama was left behind how quickly they slipped back into old roles.

"So," her sister broached, "are we going to sit here and drink until your lover arrives?"

"If need be." The sky outside was dark and starlit, color swallowed into blackness. The sun went down twenty minutes ago and Maria knew the flight time from the castle to her apartment. "But it should be soon now."

Luisa went to say something, her mouth open, her teeth dry against her lips but decided to play along with Maria's ambiguity. Out of sheer curiosity she figured and she figured she owed her sister this much. "If you say so, but," she grabbed the bottle and swirled the remnants, simultaneously inspecting the handmade label with the handmade logo, "we're going to run out of wine soon."

Maria spied the level of wine left in the bottle and didn't realize how much they'd both had to drink. It was last night all over again but at least she'd spaced out the glasses. She did have another bottle in the fridge but didn't think another bottle would lead to anything good. Musing over the choice, she was saved by a flash of movement in her peripheral vision.

The thump from outside shook every window in the apartment and their drinks rippled from the inside out.

Luisa almost thought something had flown against the glass, either a bird or an airplane. "What the hell?" She whirled towards the apartment's balcony and saw a dark figure standing just outside the sliding doors. "Maria, there's someone outside..."

Her sister just sighed and gestured towards the silhouette.

Luisa swung her eyes back and forth, between her sister and the figure now unlatching the sliding door. "Uh, are you seriously inviting a burglar into your home?"

"He's hardly a burglar, Luisa." Maria leaned back into the couch, finishing her wine with a speedy glug. "I doubt I have anything valuable enough for someone to climb eight floors for."

"Then what the hell–"

The figure strolled into the lamplight, highlighting course tan skin, rows of horns, fangs and claws that looked sharp enough to split the atom. Hudson reflexively flared his wings and caped them around his shoulders.

"_Jesus Christ!_" Luisa squeaked and jumped up on the couch cushions.

Hudson regarded the woman with a raised brow and slanted stance; she was definitely a younger version of Maria down to the cheekbones and pointed chin, just a little more jumpy than his paramour.

Luisa skittered backwards and nearly fell over, catching her balance before meeting the rug. "_Good god!_"

Maria quickly darted past the gargoyle and held out a calming hand. "Luisa, calm down, his bark is worse than his bite, I assure you."

Hudson scowled behind her.

But her sister had already clambered across the couch and hit the kitchen counter with her backside as she recoiled halfway through the apartment. "You have got to be kidding me..."

"Luisa, just calm down." Maria swiveled and shot Hudson a dirty look, emerald-green eyes glinting in the light. "Hudson, I asked you to leave the sword at home."

He instinctively curled a big hand around the hilt and sighed through a sheepish expression. "Aye, I'm sorry, Maria, but it would be like removin' an arm."

She curled every finger at him in frustration, eyes flaring deliciously, "We'll talk about this later." and turned back to her sister, who looked ready to climb on top of her refrigerator. "Luisa, _calm down._"

"Calm down? _Are you serious?!_"

"His name is Hudson. And he's..." Maria trailed off. Here it was, the moment of truth. She could feel the expectation of the gargoyle behind her like steaming heat and knew her sister would need a better description of what he was to her, if only to keep her off the ceiling. "He's the man I love."

Luisa heaved her next breath and found the courage to give Hudson a once-over. Silver hair and beard, muscles on muscles, edges of his wings–_wings?_–frayed, one hand had hooked into his belt and the other still held to the massive cutlass. "A gargoyle. _You love a gargoyle._"

"Yes, now, please Luisa, unclench."

She didn't. "Is this the secret?! Is this why you've been suspended?!"

"No," Maria tried, "and yes."

Luisa was incredulous and it spilled through her expression like a dam had burst. "_What does that even mean?_"

"_Just_," she snapped and surprised herself at the outburst, "sit down. And I'll try to explain."

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

"It started as a one night stand."

"How do you one night stand _with a gargoyle?_"

Maria held up her hands and paused, the explanation on the tip of her tongue but said explanation would open up an entirely new set of problems she wasn't prepared to go into detail about, including magic and a little sorcerer too powerful for his own good. The hands dropped. Maria shifted, squirmed really, and tried again. "I can't go into specifics, but suffice it to say, our relationship started with fantastic sex."

"Oh god..." Luisa was still digesting. Mental images were swirling and she fought against seeing her sister nude and sweaty and underneath the big, khaki Celtic warrior. "_Oh god._"

"Luisa, you have to say something else."

Her sister scowled and wrung her hands, leaning forwards. Her eyebrows shot up into the sable riot of hair. "Like what, Maria?"

"Like _hey, great, my sister pulled the stick out of her ass._"

"Not the way I envisioned." she said, downing a gullet of wine from her glass. The merlot was helping her nerves. She turned to Hudson, sitting beside Maria on the couch. His sword had been stowed in Maria's umbrella holder near the front door, but it didn't make him any less intimidating. "No offense."

He grunted in response. "Tis alright, lass."

"And then, what? Morning sickness?"

"Actually...yes." Maria nodded. "I threw up a lot."

"And what exactly was your plan?" Luisa asked incredulously. "Were you going to try and have this baby? Raise a little gargoyle in a two bedroom apartment?"

"I don't think I ever thought that far."

"Did you ever think about having an abortion?"

Her partner on the couch stiffened and Maria felt the furniture move as Hudson mulled the word. "Yes..." she revealed, and the gargoyle winced. "I'm nothing if not practical..."

"But...?"

"The pregnancy didn't get that far. I hadn't even told Hudson when I was..."

"Shot." Luisa finished the word Maria couldn't mouth.

"The doctor tried to save the baby but..."

"It was killed."

"Umbilical cord was severed by the bullet. He dr–" Her voice caught, and every word after was strangled, Maria reliving the pain all over again. Hudson rubbed a soothing hand over her shoulder and she quickly grabbed the big, meaty fingers.

Luisa didn't pry for more, seeing her sister choke and work through the weight of emotion falling like a cloak over her. She also noticed the contact between the mismatched couple. "I'm sorry, Maria."

"So am I." she said quietly, trying to suppress the shudder she could feel crawling across her skin. "This is the second time I've had someone I love ripped away from me. And the more I think about it, the less I'm starting to care about what people think about me or my choices."

"This is different, Maria."

"Are you sure?" she said accusingly, leaning forward. "Seems to me I deserve to be happy and so do my friends. What gives anyone the right to judge us because of who we fell in love with, and who we want to build a life with?"

Luisa held up her hands, figuring her sister thought she was inviting a debate. "Not arguing, Mar, just a hell of an allegory."

"I know. I have a good friend who's forging a new path for people like her and I'm afraid she'll suffer for it."

"People like _you_, you mean." Luisa pressed. "People who are dating outside their species."

Maria wasn't sure if that meant to be an insult, or her sister just being unapologetically candid. "Yeah, but I wasn't the first."

"Then who...?"

"A detective under my command at the precinct. She was forced to reveal herself–"

"_Maza._" Luisa said aloud. "Good god, that detective on the news, of course." She stopped, breathed deep, opened her mouth and realization tore across her face. "_Your_ detective."

"Yes, my detective. My friend."

"So it's true. She's..." Luisa motioned back and forth between Maria and Hudson for effect.

"Yes."

Luisa leaned forward and dropped her chin into an open hand, propped up on her knee. "And you covered for her." she concluded.

Maria nodded. "I did. For years."

Her head slowly shook back and forth. "Oh, Maria..."

Whether it was condemnation or sympathy, Maria couldn't tell. She turned her chin into her shoulder, glancing sideways at Hudson. He offered an expression balanced against her uncertainty, telling her without a word he believed in her choice.

"What happens now?" Luisa asked.

With a long drawn breath, Maria seemed to grow a couple inches, sitting up straight. "I await IA's decision." she said. "I assume I'll be questioned before a suitable punishment can be determined."

"Do you think it'll be a punishment or a good ol' fashioned firing? Cops don't tolerate bad cops nowadays. Bad for the department's image. They like scapegoats better..."

"She is still a good cop." Hudson argued, hot white rimming the edges of his eyes.

Luisa held her hands up, pulling back in her seat. Her teeth grit in the face of the gargoyle's supportive growl; it was cute if not terrifying. "It's not me you have to convince there, Hudson River. Your girl's up against the bureaucracy."

The uphill climb had gained a few degrees, Maria thought darkly, like the sheer wall of a cliff. "I know."

"But I've also never known my sister to give up." she added. "Not when she decided to join the force, not when she made detective or decided to take her lieutenant's exam." Her eyes hardened in the soft light. "You're an incredibly aggravating woman, Maria, but you're also obstinate as all hell. And if you think this is something worth fighting for..."

"It is." Maria said before thinking, eliciting a reaction from Hudson.

Luisa shrugged and finished her wine. "Then you know what you have to do." she said. "For yourself, and your friends...and their children."

"She's right, lass." Hudson said into the crook of her neck.

Trying to ignore the delectably warm breath racing across her skin, Maria rumbled something through her throat. "Don't give her the satisfaction of being right, Hudson." she whispered out of the side of her mouth. "It'll go to her head."

"Too late." Luisa smiled. "What's her name anyway? Maza's little girl?"

"Trinity."

"Cute?"

"As a button."

"Worth it?"

"Absolutely."

"Hmm..."

Maria's eyes narrowed. Her sister was steering her towards something, perhaps a resolution. "Trying to tell me something, Luisa?"

"Nothing that you haven't told yourself." she clapped back. "I think we both know you've already arrived at a decision."

She was vaguely aware of the big hand rubbing soothingly across her back and Maria dropped her head, concealing the smile. Her sister was partly, begrudgingly, _infuriatingly_ right. It didn't start with her suspension, it didn't start with Elisa's revelation on national television, it had started months if not years ago, from the first little white lie on. The conviction she knew what she was doing was right.

"Maria, your baby," Luisa suddenly switched topics, almost looking guilty to do so, "it was a boy?"

"Aye." Hudson answered, weathered features splitting into a heartrending half-grin.

"Did you bury him?"

Maria shook her head. "Not exactly, the fetus was used for research–"

"Research?" she interrupted. Something like revulsion flickered through her eerily similar features. "Maria, you didn't...sell the fetus, did you?"

"Oh for...Luisa, _of course not_." Maria snapped. "My doctor wanted to help another gargoyle who couldn't bring an egg to term herself. I hoped we could create something good out of something so horrible."

"And did you?"

"Yes, he was able to help her." Maria said, thinking back to the first time she saw Delilah and Shadow's child in that cloning tank. "And I like to think our son's death wasn't in vain."

For the first time in a few hours, Luisa genuinely smiled. It was fleeting. It dropped, and she dared to ask, "Was there a funeral?"

"Of a sort. We had a wind ceremony."

"_Wind ceremony?_"

Maria smiled at the reaction; she'd had the same when it was explained to her. "It's a gargoyle custom." she said quietly. She remembered the gathering, the group of them coming together to pay their respects to a part of the clan that never got the chance to be born. Even as the clan was being beaten upon by forces both from outside and within, there was a brief moment taken to honor a child lost. Pierce had gathered every bit of information he could by studying Maria's fetus and offered to have it cremated. After the ceremony she and Hudson alone stood on Goliath's turret and Maria opened the tiny urn, scattering her child's ashes to the winds. Maria had watched the swirl of ash curl into the night sky, vanishing into the expanse of stars. "The baby was cremated and the ashes are released on the wind." she explained, trying to encompass so much into so little.

"Sounds nice." Luisa whispered.

"It was. After everything that had happened, we were able to say goodbye."

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

The trio talked through the night, sharing stories and pain and getting things left festering into the open. The sisters' voices sometimes became sharp and conversation brimmed on arguments bordering on hollering at each other, until the referee in the form of an old gargoyle without the patience for screaming females would clear his throat.

They would simmer, drink and try their best to sheathe the claws after so many years of belligerence and separation. One of them would start a new topic, something a little less antagonistic and they'd try again; sometimes peaceful, other times Hudson thought he might have to physically separate them.

Maria knew one night wouldn't close that gap between the sisters but it was more progression they'd had in their relationship in a decade. They eventually lost track of time until Luisa stifled a yawn. The Thai food, the wine, the emotional upheaval, it was taking its toll on someone not used to living their lives after sunset.

Maria leaned over to see the big clock on her mantle and her eyes widened. "It's almost three am. Luisa, you must be exhausted."

She waved her off with a dramatic hand. "I'm fine." Another yawn and she shook her head. "What was in that wine?"

"Go home, Luisa."

Her brows rainbowed over tired eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Maria said. "Go home to Frank."

She breathed and knew she had about an hour's drive home; better to leave now than fall asleep at the wheel later. "Okay."

Maria stood up, followed by her gargoyle suitor and Luisa was the last to get on her feet. "Or you could stay here if you need."

"No, you're right, I should get back to Frank." She headed for the front door, grabbed her coat from the hook and wrapped herself in the cream-colored jacket. Opening the door and turning, she found Maria in front of her. "So, are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know." she answered truthfully. "But I have family to see me through."

"Yeah, you never knew when to take care of yourself."

"Some would call that an attractive feature."

"Not when you drown yourself." Luisa shot back.

"I'll try not to." she responded.

Luisa's eyes skidded past her sister to the gargoyle inside the apartment; he politely kept his distance, allowing them their moment and making sure not to be seen by any of Maria's neighbors who happened to be stalking the corridors at three am. "I'd warn you of the baggage that comes with but I'm sure you're well aware of it."

Maria unconsciously rubbed her stomach and her sister caught the gesture.

"Very well aware."

Maria nodded and sheepishly admitted, "I'm glad...I got drunk and called you."

"So am I."

"Listen, Luisa," once light, her tone was weighed down by the immediate future and what it held. "I don't know what's going to happen now but...I never wanted to get you involved in this. It's too dangerous and has the consequence to ruin lives, even end them."

"What," Luisa questioned the logic, "you want me to pretend I don't know?"

"Yes." she nodded sternly. "Play dumb."

Luisa raised her head and looked at her sister on an upward angle. "Maria, is this what you want?"

"It is." she said resolutely. Her eyes echoed the sentiment. Her stance was straight and confident; before it'd been hunched and defeated. "It really is. Some things you can't walk back on."

"Okay."

The sisters hesitated before Maria cautiously initiated a hug. Luisa returned the gesture albeit awkwardly until Maria clasped tighter, practically forcing her little sister against her chest. "Take care of yourself."

"You too." she whispered back.

"I'll call you, let you know what happens."

Luisa was released from the hug and stared at her sister. "Just take it easy on the booze, sweetie."

Maria laughed, "No promises."

With an ephemeral touch to her sister's arm, Luisa smiled and turned down the corridor.

Maria watched her disappear around the corner and closed the door, locked the deadbolt, turned and collapsed against it. Hudson stood expectantly in that little area between the door, the kitchen and the coat closet, waiting for her to sort out the swell of emotion. They locked eyes and held the gaze between them for a moment before she lurched herself from the door and padded towards him. She came so close he could see his own reflection in that forest green.

His windswept face kept tight, Hudson let Maria speak first.

"So...did you like my sister?" she asked with a hint of upturned lip.

He smiled, lifted his head and hooked his talons into his belt. "She seems...spirited. Very much like ye."

"We've been on opposite sides for so long, Hudson." she said quietly and regretfully. "I really should've told her."

"There's yuir protective streak surfacing again, lass. An' I can understand why."

She curled an eyebrow at him. "Then do share, Hudson."

He let out a great breath; several of Maria's loosely hanging hairs moved with the breeze. "Ye've lived a life protecting those ye care about, 'tis yuir duty and yuir privilege. And I know ye have a habit of keeping those ye love at a distance for their own sake. Even me."

She sighed and angled her head. "I'm sorry, Hudson."

A great hand came up and gently grazed underneath her chin. "Dinna be sorry. Never be sorry. Maria, what ye've done fer us th' last few years canna be diminished by anyone."

"I had to. For you and Elisa, Goliath and everyone else..."

He nodded silently. "Aye. And how do ye feel about that choice now?"

"I feel good." she admitted and surprised herself at how easily the truth slipped out. "I feel I did the right thing. Hell, I don't think I could do anything else."

"I never thought so."

"I love you." she said suddenly.

And Hudson didn't balk. His face and the creases in old flesh showed ten lifetimes' worth of emotion. "I love ye too, stubborn woman."

Her shoulders wrinkled in her laughter. "Oh, by the way," she started, consciously placing a hand to the center of his chest, feeling the muscles tense underneath his thick tunic, "no more hesitation, no more uncertainty, no more bullshit, we're officially an item. From here on out."

"Mates?"

"Sure." she said, shrugging and showing teeth with her smile. "We'll have a ceremony later. Right now...well, let's not waste my suspension." Maria grabbed Hudson by the hand and led him towards the bedroom.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

She remembered waking up just before the dawn, and noticed her mattress was slightly tilted, like the entire apartment building had leaned. She turned and rolled into the bulk of Hudson's chest and startled him awake.

His eyes fluttered and focused on the woman sharing the sheets with him. He smiled and Maria propped her head up on her elbow, brushing hairs from her face. "Well, first time as mates."

A growl rolled off his tongue and he nodded. "Seemed sweeter somehow."

She raked a few fingers through his beard, straightening the silver threads. "Yeah...nothing like unadulterated commitment to make the sex better."

He smiled at the comment.

But her smile, as much as she tried to keep it, soon fell away. "I don't want to lose this. For the first time in a long time I feel...complete."

"But at what cost, Maria? Yuir career, yuir privacy, _yuir life_...those things are important as well..."

"I love my job, Hudson, and I love knowing I'm doing what is right. But I think my life as it is now is becoming incompatible with my job." She pondered for a moment, and then added. "And so is Elisa's."

Hudson didn't expect such honesty and he found Maria more wistful than anything else. All he could do was release a heavy breath.

Maria turned her head to the window and the whisper thin, tangerine shafts of light beginning to peek through the venetian blinds. "You'd better get dressed, old soldier."

"Yes, m'love." He heaved himself from the bed and Maria got a good look at his backside as Hudson sauntered towards his clothing and armor laid over the desk chair.

"I doubt you'll make it back by sunrise."

"I'll stay here then," he said and turned with a playful smirk, "if that's all right with ye."

Ten minutes later and fully dressed, he turned to stone in her bedroom and Maria's day started. But she didn't even have time to think about what she'd make for breakfast before her phone rang. It was Internal Affairs. She had been summoned.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Showering and dressing back in her office attire, after a quick pan of eggs-over-easy Maria made her way to the Internal Affairs Bureau and, like all bureaucracies, was made to wait even before she could get fired. Twenty minutes later she was beckoned by an administrative assistant and led into a starkly decorated room.

Six men and women sat behind a long conference table, with a lone chair directly in front. Maria was directed to the chair by the assistant's hand and she settled in, trying to look as comfortable as possible. She figured it was a powerplay to keep her nervous and off balance. She felt like a raw cadet and figured that was the point.

"Thank you for coming, captain." a man nodded to her, his beady, hazel eyes peering over the rim of his glasses.

Maria was struck by the pleasantry. "I don't have a choice." she said clearly.

"No, you don't. Not if you wish to keep your job."

She nodded, _there it was_. She was now acutely aware of the atmosphere in this room. This wasn't so much of an interview; more a trial by fire. "Of course."

"First of all, captain, we apologize for your suspension but I believe you agree with our reasoning?"

"I'm not sure I do."

"Well let's start by addressing the elephant in the room." the man continued clinically. "We've all seen the news reports about detective Maza and the sordid details about her personal life."

That same feeling of a thudding heartbeat when watching those news reports came racing back. "Of course."

"One of _your_ detectives, captain." the woman next to Beady Eyes pointed out. "Is apparently a mother to a gargoyle."

"Apparently." Maria agreed ambiguously.

"And you were unaware of this?"

She wasn't as forthcoming as the committee would've liked; it was hard to be nebulous when she knew she was lying through her teeth.

Before Maria could form a proper answer that wouldn't either damn her or damn Elisa, someone in the group decided the few seconds of silence was indistinguishable to a full blown lie. "Captain," the woman said, the woman with long braided hair, coiled in a tightly wound bun, "we'd appreciate an answer. Were you aware of detective Maza's daughter's true nature?"

"I...wasn't..."

"So she lied to you as well."

And in less than five minutes Maria had already thrown Elisa under the bus. "Yes, but only for a while..."

"That still doesn't excuse her conduct, captain."

"I'm pretty sure protecting one's children is a damned good reason."

Someone else behind that long table didn't share her sentiment. "Detective Maza broke her oath as a policewoman, through lies and deceit. It didn't matter who she was protecting, it mattered how she conducted herself as an officer of the New York Police Department."

Maria sighed, pinched her nose and coughed purposely, making a sound loud enough to quickly cut through the conversation. "I'm sorry." she said quickly, holding up her hands and rocking forward in the uncomfortable chair. Something was pressing on her chest and she was struggling to breathe. There was no lie worth her friend's wellbeing; Maria could see that beautiful lavender baby in the back of her mind. "I'm very sorry but I just can't continue on like this, with half-truths and uneducated opinions like I keep seeing on every news channel."

Beady Eyes adjust his glasses while Coiled Bun laced her fingers in front of her.

"Please, if you don't mind I'd rather cut to the chase."

"All right."

Her voice started as a hoarse whisper, but grew in strength with every word. She imagined there was a big clawed hand belonging to a Scottish gargoyle still on her shoulder. "Deputy Chief Ryland was right. I lied to cover Maza's ass."

Several pairs of eyebrows went up. "You knew she–"

"Married a gargoyle?" Maria said acerbically. "I was at the wedding."

Silence across the board. A few shocked expressions, some angry, but no one said anything so Maria continued.

Maria crossed her legs and continued unabated. "She kept everything a secret for years until I overheard her speaking about her upcoming nuptials. Of course I was hurt that I wasn't invited let alone having even met her fiancé but she had a very good reason for keeping her relationship a secret. I think I practically guilted her into revealing everything."

"So she did marry a gargoyle."

Maria nodded curtly. "Yes. I met her husband a few days later and his extended family. And I kept their relationship a secret ever since."

One of the board members rubbed a hand down his face, another rubbed her temples. Once actually was lucid enough to keep the questions rolling. "And you didn't think this would conflict with your job and duty as a police officer?"

"Oh I was well aware of the conflicts, I lived them every day." Maria revealed. "But knowing I was keeping her and her family safe from harm more than made up for my guilty conscience. That's the oath we all took, wasn't it?"

"This is quite different, and you know it." a black-haired woman accused her. "You perjured yourself. You lied, you concealed your detective's lies, you allowed her to consort with vigilantes and illegal aliens and disappear for months at a time."

She held the sneer at bay. "_I did._"

"Captain Chavez–"

"Otherwise," Maria interrupted, "they would've been caged, hurt or even killed."

"Captain–"

"Elisa perhaps as well. We all know how much Jon Canmore hates her guts, I'm sure given the chance he would've taken her life and her daughter's as casually as we eat breakfast."

"_That's enough, captain._"

Maria had more to say–_years worth_–but figured it would fall on deaf ears. "My apologies," she smiled, "I overstepped my bounds."

"To say the least, captain." Beady Eyes answered curtly, clearing his throat before continuing. "You willingly deceived the NYPD, you covered detective Maza's lies and misconduct and compounded them with your own. Is there anything you want to say before we deliberate?"

Maria was silent, chewing her bottom lip.

"All right, you–"

"Wait," she derailed that train of thought, holding up a hand, "there is something I'd like to say."

He offered her a chance. "Please."

Maria deliberated for a moment, and then revealed, "I also have been carrying on a relationship with a gargoyle."


End file.
